1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector structure and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a thinned connector structure disposed on an electronic device for connection with a connector and the electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices with powerful functions have been increasingly popular as the size of the devices is getting smaller. Given the miniaturized trend, these electronic devices still have needs to exchange data with a third-party device or receiving power via signal cables. These signal cables usually have connection with the electronic devices by using a connector, whereas a corresponding connector structure, such as an RJ45 connector structure commonly used for connecting to the Internet, should also be available on the electronic devices. However, the connector structures deployed in the electronic devices should still meet the requirements of the standards, with required dimensions, and this places a fundamental limitation on planning the size and thickness of the housing of an electronic device.
For example, it is common to directly deploy a fixed shaped RJ45 connector structure on the housing of an electronic device, which apparently brings up the limitation as noted. Another possible implementation redesigns the connector structure to have rotating cover on the connector structure that needs to be pulled out and rotated manually by a certain degree before the a corresponding connector can be inserted. This means such connector structure may have even larger size when in use and also needs an extra step of operating the cover before use. Furthermore, such extra cover for blocking the opening of the connector structure is a necessary component but becomes a burden of simple and easy insertion of the connector.